dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tsukutsun Tsun
|Race=Human-type Earthling Tiger (when touched by women) |Gender=Male |Date of birth=Age 733 1968 (Dr. Slump timeline) |Date of death= |Address= Reh Tsu Goh Flying Squirrel Dr. Penguin Village, Gengoro Island |Occupation=Martial Artist Paperboy''Dr. Slump'' chapter 155, "Caramel Man 005!" Elementary School Teacher''Dr. Slump'' chapter 200, "N'cha, Penguin Village Ten Years from Now!" Kung Fu teacher |FamConnect=Tsuruten Tsun (father) Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo Tsun (mother) Tsururin Tsun (sister) Akane Kimidori (future wife) }} is a main supporting character in the second half of Dr. Slump who later makes a minor appearance in Dragon Ball. He's a teenage boy who practices kung fu and is the son of Tsuruten and Tsuntsunodanoteiyugo, younger brother of Tsururin as well as the future husband of Akane Kimidori.Dr. Slump chapter 200, "N'cha, Penguin Village Ten Years from Now!" Appearance Tsukutsun usually wears a blue or white Kung Fu uniform but sometimes a tank top instead. Personality Tsukutsun is hard-working, nice, and friendly. He usually gets along with nearly everyone he interacts with, but sometimes he gets annoyed by other people (mainly his father or his sister). He sees himself as the only "normal one" in his family, but as pointed out by his sister, he's actually the strangest of them because of his mysterious tiger transformation whenever he's touched by females. He's skilled in kung-fu, and very strong and athletic. Like the rest of his family, he speaks in a broken speech syntax. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' Tsukutsun along with his family were from China and ended up in Penguin Village when his father's ship, the Reh Tsu Goh crash landed their when they were originally going into space. Tsukutsun Tsun later starts dating Akane Kimidori and eventually marries her later on in the future. ''Dragon Ball'' General Blue Saga Tsukutsun Tsun is briefly seen, telling Akane he is going to practice Kung Fu for all of Spring Break. Power Although normally not as strong as the powerful Arale Norimaki or Gatchans, when extremely angry, Tsukutsun becomes more powerful than both. Notably, in his normal state he was easily defeated by the Teapot Genie, however in his angered state the Teapot Genie (who was able to defeat Arale) was no match for him. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Hokuto Shinken' - A legendary art of assassination used to destroy opponents from the inside using pressure points. It is the iconic fighting style of Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star and Tsukutsun is seen using it in a parody during the fifth Dr. Slump movie. Coincidentally both series were currently airing at the time and were by Toei Animation as well as Kenshiro having crossed over with Dragon Ball as a playable character later on in the Jump Stars video games. Transformations Tiger For some unknown reason, whenever he is touched by a woman he turns into a tiger and cannot change back unless touched by a man. To his confusion, Arale does not trigger the transformation since she is an android and as such is not a real girl biologically. Angry State When angered, Tsukutsun undergoes a massive power up into a stronger state. His eyes go blank and his hair spikes up, his muscle mass also increases dramatically. In this state he is stronger than even the likes of Arale. Video Game Appearance *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Shigeru Chiba (1980 series), Ryōtarō Okiayu (1997 series) *English: **Funimation dub: Justin Cook **Blue Water dub: Dan Gascon Trivia *Yamcha bears a striking resemblance to Tsukutsun Tsun in both personality and appearance. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Super, Yamcha wears exactly the same uniform Tsukutsun wore in the Dr. Slump remake. *He is the first character (as it's use in Dr. Slump predates its use by Beerus and Vegeta in Battle of Gods) and only Earthling to utilize Rage Mode. *His transformation from a Human-type Earthling to a Tiger Animal-Type Earthling is similar to and the reverse of Man-Wolf's transformation from a Wolf Animal-Type Earthling to a Human-type Earthling. References External links *[[W:c:drslump:Tsukutsun Tsun|Tsukutsun Tsun at Dr. Slump wiki]] Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:DB Characters